Voltea
by Acidaspirin
Summary: Sakura se encuentra en un lugar desconocido, un nuevo hogar solamente carga un par de maletas y algo más ¿por qué esta sola? ¿qué la llevo a ese estado? y... ¿Sasuke cómo entra en todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Su mirada recorría tímidamente los recovecos de aquél corredor, indecisa se pasaba la cálida lengua por sus labios resecos y regresaba a su boca por unos segundos para volver a emprender en seguida aquella rutina nerviosamente silenciosa; realmente no lograba prestar atención a lo que su guía le decía solamente reparaba en detenerse y asentir cuando el mismo lo hacía para finalmente emprender la caminata al paso de su acompañante.

Después de un largo rato la miro seriamente y con una sonrisa de rutina se paro enfrente de una puerta –Y aquí estamos, disfruta de tu nuevo hogar- abrió la puerta y cuando Sakura se encontraba observando su habitación que la acompañaría por un largo, largo tiempo desapareció su compañía.

Se encontraba ahogada, sí, ahogada por el mar de eventos que la rodeaban, por la soledad que la acompañaba y sobre todo por el sentimiento de abandono que la abrazaba, estaba absolutamente sola en este mundo y no existía nadie que la pudiera rescatar de ese agobiante vacío que ahora era lo que la formaba, lo que la llenaba.

-Nuevo hogar...-rió nerviosamente por lo bajo- mi hogar...

Resignada y cansada se sentó en su nueva cama y abrazo un profundo sueño que no la había cortejado en un largo tiempo.

Sakura se encontraba lejos de todo lo que había conocido, su casa, sus padres, su perro, sus amigos, su vida; lo único que la acompañaba eran un par de maletas con pertenencias y su nombre Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Notas del Autor~~<strong>

Chaan chaaan chaaaan (8) Ô_Ô ¿qué pasó con esta mujer para que llegará a tal grado de soledad?! Ni yo misma lo sé jajaja espero que les guste este prologo todo pequeño como yo D: pero igual de intenso jajaja espero y les interese es mi primer fic… e historia y todo, espero no ser forever alone y alguien le guste para que así me anime a escribir más ~(ôuô)~

Ya saben que ninguno de estos sensuales personajes me pertenecen Q-Q);;

**Todos en esose parrafitso son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto**

**Acidaspirin **


	2. Chapter 2

**1 año atrás**

Sakura estaba sentada enfrente de cinco hombres sumamente elegantes todos acomodados pulcramente uno al lado del otro a una distancia que no rebasaba los 50 centímetros, cada uno de ellos contaba con una portátil de donde partían sus miradas que terminaban reposando unos segundos en un papel y enseguida miraban de reojo a Sakura para finalmente regresar a su ordenador.

El tercero de los hombres se encontraba sentado en el centro de aquella mesa y sin mirarla a los ojos ni moverse más de lo necesario, profirió con una voz gruesa y penetrante una tranquila interrogante.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿Por qué cree conveniente que sea usted contratada como editora en nuestra empresa?

Sakura frunció el seño ligeramente e hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza al frente, repaso sus labios rápidamente con la punta lengua y enseguida suavizó su rostro regresó a su posición inicial, relaja del todo y desconcertando al entrevistador del todo.

-Porque lo es- sonrió levemente mientras irradiaba una confianza abrumadora- soy la persona indicada para levantar su departamento editorial Sr. Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke enarcó una ceja y por primera vez en muchos años no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de lado que evitó efusivamente que se escapara, dejó de lado el papel y su portátil y se centro en ella por primera vez en esa entrevista.

-¿Es necesario levantar el departamento editorial? ¡Vaya que debe de haber un error en las últimas juntas financieras de la editorial! –Dicho esto los cuatro hombres que lo rodeaban no pudieron evitar soltar risas en torno a Sakura.

-Ja… es justo eso Sr. Uchiha, ustedes creen que ya llegaron a lo máximo, pero ni siquiera pueden ver lo que verdaderamente es lo máximo, veo que le satisfacen sus resultados en torno al departamento editorial, por lo que supongo que realmente tiene razón la empresa Uchiha Co. No es buena para mí, con su permiso.

Se levantó tranquila y pausadamente inclino un poco su cabeza y salió de la sala de conferencias sin mirar atrás ni sentir un atisbo de arrepentimiento, tenían razón Ino y Karin, era una de las mayores compañías en Konoha pero a diferencia de las compañías Hyuuga o Uzumaki no apoyaba realmente a la lectura; sin embargo no pudo evitar el desear unirse ahí, era gracias a esa editorial el que hubiera conocido la lectura y que pudiera haber salido adelante en su vida. Sin ningún remordimiento cruzó las grandes puertas de cristal dejando atrás una sala de conferencias desconcertada y a un hombre encantado.

* * *

><p>Ahí se encontraba de regreso, enfrente de una oficina en el decimo piso con vista completa a la ciudad de Konoha, seguía sin poderlo creer, el pequeño discurso que dijo en un arrebato los había encantado, era lo que buscaban alguien ambicioso y decidido, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pudo retener en su mente de la llamada que había tenido una semana atrás; alzó su cabeza y toco las letras que estaban impresas a laser en aquella puerta de vidrio opaco "M. Sakura Haruno" posó completamente su palma y empujo ligeramente la puerta y se asomo a través de ella, en pocas palabras era hermosa la oficina un aire minimalista la invadía, un escritorio blanco de cristal una silla acolchonada, un ordenador, una lámpara y un par de sillones enfrente del escritorio eran rodeados por libreros los cuales estaban acomodados estratégicamente en las paredes y en varios sitios de la habitación, de varios tamaños y en los simples tonos de negro y blanco, había unos cuantos libros pero en su mayoría estaban vacíos; antes de que Sakura pudiera tomar alguno de los volúmenes ahí presentados una voz ronca, varonil y embriagante la estremeció.<p>

-Espero y cumpla su palabra, así no se verán tan vacios los estantes… Señorita Haruno…

Sakura se giró rápidamente y vio en el picaporte a un hombre de traje azul y pantalón de mezclilla el cual combinaba a la perfección con su piel blanca y sus ojos y cabello negros, al no responderle el prosiguió.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tu jefe…-ladeó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y posó sus ojos en los orbes jades que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Uchiha, me alegra saber que hay personas frescas en esta empresa, me hubiera gustado haberlo visto en mi entrevista de trabajo, estoy segura de que me hubieran hecho más preguntas- rió levemente y lo miró con una sonrisa que se borro inmediatamente cuando observó la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido de su jefe.

-Bueno… espero y no seas tan lenta como el antiguo editor… y mucho menos una molestia-Dio un medio paso para girarse pero a la mitad paro y le arrojó un pequeño libro y un separador con forma de rosa- Formalidades para los recién llegados- terminó esto y se fue tranquilamente a su oficina a un lado de la de ella.

Sakura supo en ese preciso momento que no debió de haber aceptado ese trabajo, ni mucho menos haber firmado aquel contrato que la obligaba a no poder irse en menos de 8 meses, ocho meses de prueba y de un jefe poco agraciado. Se tiró en el sillón y comenzó a revisar el pequeño regalo obligatorio de su patrón, "Una rosa en su piel" era lo que más resaltaba en aquél pequeño libro, lo abrió y leyó la primera hoja había una dedicatoria en cursiva:

_"Pequeña Haruno._

_No dejes que las pequeñeces se engrandezcan, ni que las enormidades te empequeñezcan"_

_U.S_

Sonrió un poco y colocó el separador, con forma de rosa y flores deshidratas atrapadas en plástico sellado al vacío, dentro entre la portada y la dedicatoria.

Tal vez no sería tan malo trabajar con un Uchiha después de todo, se levanto y guardó bajo llave en su nuevo escritorio aquel obligatorio pero encantador regalo de Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**Oh mai ga! Es tan lindo Sasuke yo me lo como…! Jajaja mis capítulos van a ser cortitos para que puedan leerlos entre clases o entre tareas, así como para que yo pueda escribirlos igual entre esos ratitos jajaj c:**

**No odien a Sakura…! Deben saber que me gusta poner en los personajes rasgos míos… como que nunca me acuerdo muy bien de los nombres o de las caras de las personas! Jaja**

**Nadie me pertenece aquí son todos del sensual y bello Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Acidaspirin**


End file.
